The Luna City
by reggaeQueen
Summary: Plaugued by madness, the Mad King is on the hunt for eternal youth. Believing women from the Luna City possess the key to eternal youth, they are hunted, their foreheads marked by the crescent moon. Away from the dangers of the city, a young girl becomes the King's ultimate obsession as the man who loves her tries to protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I wrote this a long time a go and stopped. I still believe it has potential and aim to deliver it as best as I can. Enjoy and feedback very welcome

Prologue

Larmor The Luna City

They called it the Luna City. Not because it resembled the moon's beauty but because it was the city where the moon shone its brightest. A mile away from the palace walls of the Diamond Kingdom, the city was ruled by one of the King's most trusted lords. A lawless place, the streets were filled with corruption, death and rape. To be born a female was a burden, for it was rumoured that the Diamond King was mentally imbalanced, worshipping moon gods that did not exist.

From the palace entrance, pillar like fountains of glass and gold lined the three hundred meter walkway. Like being inside a diamond case , the Diamond Kingdom was one of the most beautiful the world had ever seen, the sight dropping every jaw. Yet, the King was unsatisfied. Obsessed with capturing the moon's brilliance, he demanded that every alchemist, engineer and labourer were at his beck and call.

The King was a vain man. To the innocent he was a fair and just ruler, but beneath the innocent facade he harboured a deep and dark secret. Believing the sacrifice of beautiful women to the Moon Goddess would bring him eternal youth, he dispatched his unspoken orders to his men who carried them out with no mercy. For beneath the dungeons, he paid homage to his God. Some say the screams of the deceased women lingered deep in the dungeons; their spirits nothing but orbs of light.

Cradling his child, a young man gazed up at the godforsaken moon. Blinking back tears as he held the squalling infant close to his chest, he left the site of his beloved's grave. He would seek a good future for his daughter and himself; one that did not demand sacrificing all to the mad King.

 _Sixteen years later…_

The seaside town bustled with activity as the sun rose above the horizon. Host to different cultures and foreign languages, the town accommodated all who sought refuge as goods were sold and exchanged for the town's famous pearls. Luminous and heavy in weight, the value of pearls increased with individual size and the number of lives.

Head bent as she carefully shucked the last of the oysters, the girl opened the shell to reveal the large white pearl glistening in the middle. Prying the pearl loose as she held it up to the sun, she flashed a smile at the jeweller's daughter who had insisted on accompanying her. It was the final piece to the jeweller's spectacular creation.

Dipping her fingers through the collection of pearls in the dish beside her, she hoped to be paid handsomely for her find. Since her father's unfortunate accident, she had taken over her father's job of diving for pearls at the bottom of the sea. Renowned for her skill at swimming, she was nicknamed 'The Mermaid', her prettiness and long, blonde hair reminding many of the fabled creatures. But pearl diving was not easy; a man's job, it required brawn and good lung capacity. Fetching more coin than other simpler occupations, the desire to pay the rest of her father's debt was too hard to ignore. Combing her fingers through her hair, she frowned. The drying effects of the sea water was doing her skin and hair no good, though it was better to risk her life beneath the churning waters than sell her body.

Lifting her face to the sun's rays, a shadow cut off all warmth. Opening her eyes to find the owner of the Black Moon and her henchmen staring down at her, she jolted into action. Not wanting the jeweller's daughter to discover the severity of her financial situation, she threw sand in the faces of her antagonists before getting to her feet.

"Run Molly, run!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Chapter two: Unrequited love

Scrambling up the slope to safety, she stopped mid-flight as a terrified scream pierced the air. Feet sinking into the hot sand she turned, eyes widening at the sight of jeweller's daughter held captive. Unable to leave her behind, Serena started back down the slope. Approaching the group, she glanced quickly at Molly relieved to see her unhurt. Folding her arms across her chest, she swallowed. Facing the witch's henchmen was never easy.

"Let her go," she demanded, her voice pitched lower than usual as she glared at the golden eyed she-devil whose lips stretched in a thin, cruel smile.

"You heard the girl. Let her go, Alan."

Clenching her jaw as the men released her friend, she did to bother to run as they came for her, preventing escape as hands were placed firmly on her shoulders. Resisting the urge to slap the woman as she drew close, she stared at the woman's flawed skin, her cheeks and nose freckled by the sun.

"Well, well. It seems you and I have something to discuss."

"Do we? The last time we talked, you almost had me killed because I knocked out two of your teeth."

"Yes, well, I've forgiven you for that. I replaced them with solid gold, " Beryl smiled, gripping her chin in her hand. "But don't think I haven't forgotten, missy. Your father still owes me a good deal of money."

"But I've already paid half of it in pearls. Surely..."

"Silence!" Beryl snapped. "You promised me more. Much more. I want the rest of my payment soon little one, and a night with the Lord's son."

"The Lord's son? But he's engaged and he hates you!"

"Precisely," Beryl smiled. "But alas, my body hungers for him and I believe you can bring him to me."

"He would never agree,"

"Make him. And if you fail to bring him to me in a week's time, our deal will be off. Do you understand?"

Feeling the long talons dig into her skin, Serena gritted her teeth. "Yes," she hissed.

"Good. now hurry along with your work. Your little friend over there looks like she's about to cry."

 _Days later..._

"Darien! _Darien_! _Where are you?_ _"_

Even above the hum of deep-throated voices, the aristocrat's screech was crystal clear.

Frowning as the distinct voice travelled to the four corners of the establishment, Darien slid a glance towards his blonde companion, meeting bright blue eyes as his face paled. "Hide me!" he hissed as he sunk deeper into his seat.

"Hide you?" Serena repeated, before slamming her glass down. "How and where?"

"I don't know!" Darien said desperately. "Just do!"

"For shame, my lord. Allowing your fiancee to walk into a place like this. Such a nice young lady. The least you can do is escort her away from this place before she gets hurt."

"A nice lady?"

"Well, she's always been kind to me; in passing of course."

"If you knew her half as well as I do, you would not think so highly of her." Darien muttered darkly.

"Regardless, I do not think it right. Stay put my lord, I'll call her over."

"You _will not_ call her over. One does not just _call over_ a respectable lady."

Sticking out her tongue as the lecher continued to watch her face with an odd expression, Serena turned and stood on her chair, jumping every so often in an attempt to see the pretty lady. Stretching her neck, she frowned. Short in stature, it was impossible for her to see over the heads of men ten times taller than she was. Whirling back to meet the dark gaze of the wanted man, she gave him a pointed look.

"Well, my lord. Aren't you going to make your presence known? Your beloved seems to be in a bit of distress," she said before punching him across the shoulder, the move inappropriate and something she had not done in a very long time.

Batting her hands away as she attempted to punch him again, Darien adjusted his clothes with an irritated expression. "Let her be," he replied, glaring at the patrons who stared. "There is no reasoning with her."

Feigning an outraged gasp, Serena placed a hand on her chest. "My dear Lord Shields! Is that why you're _hiding_?"

Deliberately pitching her voice louder than usual, she grinned as he made shushing noises, his eyes pleading. Ignoring him, she straightened her shoulders and drew in a deep breath. "Oh Miss Anne! Your man is over here!" She shouted as the men around her grinned wickedly, all shouting and waving enthusiastically. With anticipation thrumming through the joint, the crowd was eager to see how the amusing scene would unfold.

Gritting his teeth, Darien stood and reached for the minx. Taking her hand, he pulled her with him, hearing her stumble as he fought a way out of the packed crowd. There was no way he was letting Anne hurt her. After witnessing the torture of many others, it was the least he could do. Besides, he had other reasons for protecting her. As the crowd parted reluctantly, he made a direct beeline for the exit, heedless of the faint shrieks of outrage from behind him. The further he could get away the better for all of them.

Struggling to free her hand from his vice-like grip, Serena half ran to keep up with him, bumping into sharp elbows and shoulders as she was all but hauled out into the sunlight. _What had gotten into him_? Finally wrenching her hand free, she brushed back the stray locks of hair that fell in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded, breathing hard as they stood in the alleyway, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What's _wrong_?" Darien hissed as he turned around, anger touching each feature of his face. "Have you no idea what she would do to you? She would turn you over to the Mad King in an instant," he said snapping his fingers. "But not before torturing you first. I have seen what she has done to others, and I...I don't wish any of that to happen to you," he finished quietly, his eyes focusing hard on the uneven ground.

Frowning at his words, Serena folded her arms. "Why do you care about what happens to me?" She asked. "I'm nothing but an outcast. You and your people know that. The only reason my people and I are still here is because your father is married to one of us."

"That is not true and you know it. Does our protection mean so little to you? Have we not treated you kindly for the last sixteen odd years?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Serena sighed. "It doesn't take away the fact that one day, we'll bring destruction to this town. It is only a matter of time before the Mad King discovers our location. And when he does, he'll-"

"Yes, but that is not today nor any other day," Darien snapped, his eyes glowing blue. Staring at her, he fought from speaking the words in his heart. He was in love with her; had always been since he was a boy. But as they could never be, he could only express his love by protecting her no matter what. Fool that he was, he was destined to heartbreak. Caught up in his emotions, he took no notice of the men trapping them within the alleyway.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
